


What day is it again?

by Ranku



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Awkwardness, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Multi, Orgy, night club, taking the birthday boy out drinking on his twenty-first birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranku/pseuds/Ranku
Summary: It's Finn's twenty-first birthday and Marceline has decided to take Finn out for a night out on the town. Too bad she can't remember the event schedule for the club she wants to take him to.





	What day is it again?

“Hey there birthday boy.” Marceline purred, wrapping the young man in a one armed hug before floating back and settling into a sitting position in the open window sill. “How does it feel to finally be twenty-one?”

“Eh.” Finn shrugged after a moment’s thought. “It feels more or less the same as it did last year.” He set down the sword he had been polishing up until recently and stretched, “I guess I’m at that point where I just sort of… stopped caring about birthdays, y’know?” He noticed Marceline give him a look of seemingly genuine shock. She adjusted her seat on the windowsill as if she was about to jump up and say something but seemed to be holding back. She also seemed to not notice how her movements raised the hem of her already short skirt, drawing his eye to her toned gray legs and letting his gaze travel up her leg before she propped it up on the windowsill for balance with the other leg dangling off the edge giving a perfect view of…

He forced his eyes back up, Marceline was waiting for him to justify his statement. Wasn’t entirely certain if she had noticed him staring, but if she did she didn’t care as her expression didn’t change in the slightest. He continued, “What I mean is they’re less a big deal these days. Not nearly as much changes between the ages of twenty and twenty-one as when I was still a teen. Heck, I almost would have forgotten today was my birthday if Jake, Lady and Peebs hadn’t gotten me that huge cake.” He jerked his thumb back at the kitchen. “I just figure it’s not really a cause for ceremony anymore.”

Marceline was already shaking her head before he finished. She hopped off the window sill and almost stomped towards him, as much as one could without touching the ground at least. She leaned over him and poked him in the chest “Oh no no no,” She tutted, “Trust me when I say that you are _way_ too young to be saying things like that.” She poked him again with more force this time. Finn again couldn’t help but notice how her position put him at perfect eye level to see straight down her low cut spaghetti strap tank-top. A tank top that her chest looked like it was eternally on the verge of almost slipping out of. Finn snapped his eyes back up right as she straightened herself back up, this time he was sure she noticed him looking, but she gave no sign of it as she continued, “‘Not much changes at twenty-one’ Shesh, do you hear yourself? That’s one of the big ages! You’re finally legal for all the good bars and clubs! You actually can join in on the nightlife around here!” She was getting more passionate as she ranted, throwing her arms up in the air with each statement, leading his eyes to jump back to how her chest moved with every excited movement.

She stopped, taking a moment to mull over some ideas after her outburst before turning to face Finn again with a devilish smile on her face. “Speaking of. It is more or less tradition that for the twenty-first birthday, the birthday boy go out with a more experienced friend to experience the night life for themselves for the first time. So get ready Finnie boy, because I’m going to take you to some of the best places I know and get you _hammered_.”

Finn’s eyes widened as he processed the idea and what a drunk him might say or do in that circumstance. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He asked a touch heasitantly.

She waved a hand as if brushing the thought off, “Dude, I’ll be with you the entire time to make sure you don’t get sick or do anything stupid or dangerous. Plus, I’m the freaking vampire queen, I’ve got a reputation with these places and I can skip any waiting line we might run into. So what do you say?” Before he could answer Marceline started to grow, her facial features becoming batlike with a full body covering of fur growing and wings sprouting out of her back, her clothes somehow melding into her new form as her body changed. She stuck out a muscular, clawed hand towards him before saying. “Look I know you’re going to say yes, so let’s just go.”

Finn hesitated slightly before shelving his concerns on the subject. He had to admit, the idea _did_ sound like a lot of fun, and tradition was tradition. He took her hand and she took off out the window with a single short beat of her new wings launching them out into the warm night.

* * *

 

 

They flew in silence for a few minutes before Marceline spotted their destination, **the** Party City. Story was that a group of bears crawled out of the insides of a giant after getting tired of trying to be careful as they partied in its guts, and instead of finding a new place to party, they founded a city of their own. Almost every building in the city was a club of some sort and all of them were run by party obsessed bears. Which inevitably lead to the city quickly getting a reputation as the one place to go for any kind of shindig. A city where every desire was met, so long as you knew where to look.

In short, it was the perfect place for a certain human hero’s birthday bash.

Marceline set Finn down when she found the place she was looking for. The place didn’t look that much different than any other building in the area, save for the long line of people from all different kingdoms stretching around the building, some of whom Finn noticed seemed to be carrying paperwork for some reason, and a strange lack of windows. Marceline led Finn past the line, much to the annoyance of many people, to have a few words with the bouncer, who Marceline called Phil.

“Trust me Finn,” Marceline shouted over the music as the door shut behind them, “you’re going to love this place. This place gets _crazy_ once it hits midnight.”

“What do you mean?” Finn asked, looking considerably out of his depth.

“Well this place supposedly has a different special event every week day.” Marceline said before stopping by the bar to order two drinks, weak drinks so as to not overwhelm the birthday boy. She took a seat at the bar and handed him one of the glasses, turning back to face the stage area. “If I remember right, today should be the Thursday rave. Things don’t really kick into gear until midnight, but you’ll know when things are starting when _everything_ in this place lights up. Even the bar and our chairs are set up with their own light shows where they brighten in sync with the music.”

“That sounds awesome.” Finn said, only partway paying attention as he surveyed the crowd, everyone around was dressed shockingly skimpily. There were so many leather outfits, short skirts, a few people in see-through tops, and a few girls he noticed were even in costumes that he had only seen people wear in certain internet videos. drink in hand. He took a sip of his drink and grimaced at the bitter taste. He had a slight suspicion in his gut that something wasn’t quite right. He glanced at the time, eleven fifty, it had been a long day already, but he didn’t have much to do the next day and he had to admit he was slightly curious about this party.

Marceline went on, “I’ve been here pretty often in the past and I have to say the crowds are amazing here!” She took a quick swig of her drink before asking the bartender for a few shots. “Just be glad I didn’t take you here on the second Friday of the month.”

Finn stopped as the last bit of his drink was almost to his lips, “Why, what’s that day?”

“It’s a monthly special thing they do here. It’s a bit… awkward to explain.” She hedged before downing a shot and leaning back against the bar. “They’re pretty rigorous about who can get in on the best of days, but that day is when things get weird.” She paused for a moment taking in the crowd, Finn wondered for a moment if she was noticing the same thing about the people that he was, or if this was simply how people dressed in places like this. She chuckled slightly and continued, “You see, that’s the day that this place has, I shit you not, a full on _orgy_.”

Marceline laughed when she saw Finn’s eyes widen and his face turn a delicious shade of red. “Like I said, it’s a bit awkward even for someone as experienced with people like me. And before you ask, yes I have been in a few myself. But yeah, those days the lights go down right as midnight hits and you see people just start stripping where they stand and just about everyone in the club starts fucking. It’s fun, but the color of your face right now is enough proof that you’re not quite ready for something like that.” She gave another hearty laugh when Finn turned to stare out at the crowd, eyes wide. She punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Don’t flip Finny, today’s Thursday and the orgy day was last week anyway, so today’s rave night. So get another drink, relax and enjoy the light show. Maybe we’ll even dance a bit if you’re up to it, but tonight’s the night you enjoy yourself!” She wrapped the human in a one armed hug at that, clinking his glass against hers.

“Uh, wait… no it isn’t.” Finn stuttered. Marceline cocked her head at him, not quite following his train of thought. He looked strangely freaked out.

“Marceline, today isn’t Thursday.” Finn blurted out forcefully.

“Preeeety sure it is.” She said, a bit bewildered. What had gotten into him?

“No, Marcy, my birthday is March fourteenth, and it’s a Friday. The first was on a Saturday, which makes tonight the second Friday of the month!”

Marceline stopped, trying to think about the last time she saw a calendar. She had to admit, at her age, the days did have a tendency to blend into each other.

Just as she remembered the full date, the large clock over the bar started tolling midnight and the lights started dimming. She heard a few cheers and whistles from the club’s stage.

“ ** _Oh shit!_** ” she shouted.

Just on cue she saw a green girl with horns and what looked to be leaves instead of hair standing on the stage suddenly turn her top into a leaf and throw it behind her. The now half nude wood nymph stood in front of a group of cheering onlookers before leaning in to kiss a random girl that stood next to her. The two girls pulled close to each other as their hands ran over each other, pulling at other pieces of clothing.

They weren’t alone either, everywhere Marceline looked there were a few people removing clothing. On one side of the club, a group of guys were slipping off their shirts while the girls they came with whistled, on the other side a few girls were laughing and pulling each others tops down so they could lick each others nipples. Towards the lounge area she could already see a couple getting ahead of everyone else as the girl was stretched out on a couch, her panties around one ankle while her partner’s head was under her skirt.

Marceline went paler then usual as the scene unfolded around her. She turned to Finn, who was as red as a tomato and looking incredibly nervous. “I am so, so sorry Finn.” She shouted over the music “I genuinely thought this wasn’t happening today. I could have sworn today was Thursday.”

Finn didn’t respond, his eyes were focused on everything around him like a deer in headlights. He couldn’t bring himself to look away from the crowd that got more rowdy and less clothed with each second as he clutched his now empty glass. Every part of the hero was stiff, including the obvious stiffness between his legs, and he looked almost like he was ready to bolt if he was pushed.

“Hey, dude.” She poked him, causing him to jump a bit, “Seriously, do you want to just leave? We can go somewhere else if you want. Like I said, it’s your birthday, the whole point is for you to enjoy yourself. We don’t have to stay if you’re uncomfortable with it.”

Finn relaxed slightly and shook his head. “No… no it’s not that. It’s just a bit weird is all. I’m…. I’m not sure if staying would mess with my hero reputation, I mean I doubt there’s a person here who doesn’t know me. But at the same time, I don’t want to leave right after we just got here, you know?” Finn’s eyes didn’t leave the scene before him as he spoke. He was completely transfixed on what he was seeing. As awkward as this situation might have been, he was still a young man, and this kind of thing was fascinating to him.

“Oh I can answer that first part at least.” Marceline said, relaxing just a touch at the realization, “It’s a bit of a rule at places like this that you don’t share details about what happens here without the permission of the person you’re talking about. And that’s another thing they’re really strict about here, so no one can use anything here as blackmail against someone else. Besides, if someone was to try to spread rumors about say for instance, how many partners I had at one of these parties, they would have to explain _how they knew that_. So no one can really start something without also ruining their own public rep in the process.”

“How many…” Finn trailed off, his face going an even deeper red. He could picture Marceline herself out in the crowd doing everything he was seeing and possibly more with whoever might want to. Several people had already stripped themselves down completely and were grinding their naked forms against each other on the dance floor. A bearded man was lying down on the edge of the stage among the group of people who had taken to posing as they slowly stripped, the man had a girl straddling his waist, her hips bobbing on his member while another person knelt at where his feet dangled, licking his balls and shaft while the other woman rode him.

Even more people were going at it in the lounge area off to the side. A group of three girls were on a couch each one going to town with their tounges or fingers deep in each other. The girl at one end was furiously fingering herself, while the girl at the other end of the line was trying to suck a guy off at a weird angle. Nearly every couch in the large lounge room had someone riding someone else or going down on someone, sometimes even both.

Just that one side of the club was almost too much to take in when suddenly there was an excited squeal from just a few feet from where the vampire and human sat at the bar. A couple that had been making out a few seats down had suddenly stretched over the bar and the girl hiked her skirt to show her bare bottom. Her apparent boyfriend spanked her, turning one cheek a brighter red than normal before fumbling with his pants and taking out his throbbing gray cock. The girl let out a deep hungry groan as he slid into her and pushed her into the counter just fifteen feet from where Finn sat.

Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his drink forgotten on the counter and his hands in his lap. Marceline felt a pang of sympathy for him. He must have felt so out of his depth. There was so much going on, with so many scenes to look at and Finn couldn’t know what to do with himself as he watched everything. She was fairly sure that he had never gotten past tier two with Flame Princess, and she hadn’t heard of him dating anyone else in the time since, and yet here he was stuck in a club he didn’t really want to leave where at least half of the people present were either naked or fucking right in front of him.

She saw his eyes darting from the couple next to him, to the crowd on the stage, to Marceline and then to the floor. She could see the discomfort in him. And as uncomfortable as he was, he was enjoying watching the scene unfold, as evidenced by the surprisingly large bulge in his pants. But he ultimately couldn’t do anything. Her presence was probably making things worse for him, he was there _with_ her, and he couldn’t really enjoy himself with his friend sitting right next to him, and she couldn’t give him space and take part in the festivities without essentially abandoning him to the crowd and she had promised to make sure his night went well. She couldn’t think of anything she could do here in good conscious that wouldn’t make things worse.

Except… perhaps…

“Um… Finn?” Marceline spoke up.

“Huh?” Finn jumped at hearing her voice. As if he had been caught doing something wrong.

“Do you,” She paused, measuring her words carefully, “maybe… want to join in?”

“WhAt?” Finn’s voice broke as he squeaked in his surprise at her question.

“I’m just saying, you’re kinda the odd guy out here. And if you wanted to join in with one of the couples here all you would have to do is go up and ask. Heck, some of them might even help you out if you felt like you weren’t sure what to do. Besides, us going clubbing was supposed to be my birthday gift to you so you might as well make the most of it if you want to.” She shrugged, unsure how he would respond.

His face went so red that Marceline momentarily wondered if he was going to faint. Instead he stammered “I-I don’t think I could do that. I can’t just go up to some random girl I don’t know and… do this.” he gestured vaguely at the crowd, too embarrassed to say the exact words. He looked at the ground and continued in a marginally softer voice, “Besides, I’d say I’m more of a one girl kind of guy, I can’t just… be with someone and move on to someone else. It just doesn’t feel right.”

Marceline could see how embarrassing it was for him to say that, but he still looked conflicted somehow. As if despite his concerns he was still really tempted. She felt like there was something to what he said, what was it? One girl for the night, and it has to be a girl he knows? She scanned the crowd looking for someone she knew that might fit that description. Perhaps one of his old crushes was here. Heck, she would even be cool with someone she knew he had talked to relatively often.

She went down the list of people she knew as she scanned the crowd. Bonnibel was out, the busybody wouldn’t even set foot in party city of her own will, much less in a place like this. She saw a fire elemental, but unfortunately it wasn’t Flame Princess, who might maybe have come to a place like this, but it was just the club DJ, who wasn’t even accessible to the crowd as it was. She couldn’t think of anyone else who might be there. The only other person she could think of who Finn might be comfortable with and would want to sleep with was…

Herself.

She knew he used to have a major crush on her, and admittedly she had teased him about it a bit in the past few years. But… could she do it? It would just be for tonight and would get him more comfortable and not feel so left out, and besides, it _was_ his birthday today, and coming here _was_ her idea.

Well, it wasn’t the weirdest thing she had done in her lifetime.

She gently set her hand on his knee, causing him to jump in surprise. “Um, Finn?” She trailed off, slightly nervous herself. His wide eyes stared at her with both curiosity and a touch of fear at her possibly placing her hand at the lump he was trying and failing miserably to hide. “What if… hypothetically, _we_ were to join in? Would that be ok?”

“Um, even if you came with me I don’t think it would change much.”

“No. Finn. I mean if _we_ joined in…. _Together._ ” she let that sink in for a moment and when it seemed he still didn’t quite understand, she slowly moved her hand up his leg, just barely missing his bulge. He shivered as she sighed and clarified “Finn, basically I’m offering to have sex with you.

At that moment Finn’s brain stopped producing coherent thoughts. His eyes were rooted on the vampire queen, studying her for any sign of her infamous pranks. However much she was blushing, she looked dead serious. His eyes dropped to where Marceline’s finger was slowly grazing the tip of his hidden erection. “I- Uh- I mean- you. I guess? If you want to?” He finally stammered “Are you sure you wa-” Finn was cut off as marceline grabbed him tight through his shorts and kissed him.

Finn’s head fell back when she broke the kiss, slight groans passing his lips as she stroked and teased him through his pants. “Finn, I should be the one asking _you_ if you’re sure. I’m trying to help you _relax_ ok? After all, you are the birthday boy here. You just need to sit back and enjoy your present.” She punctuated her statement with a wink before unfastening his pants and pulling them off in a quick, practiced motion without moving him from his seat. She couldn’t help but stare for a moment as his erect member was freed. For a guy who was barely past the threshold of manhood in the grand scheme of things, _his_ manhood was surprisingly large. Surely not the largest she’d seen, or had, but definitely bigger than she had expected.

This was going to be fun.

Marceline wrapped her long fingers around Finn’s shaft and began stroking him. She chuckled as his back arched and he let out a groan in response. He was so cute when he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. He was watching her intently, seeming to savor every movement she made, especially the movements of her chest. He was staring down the low cut of her loose fitting tank top, watching as her breasts bounced with every movement of her hand.

He groaned softly, head lolling back, trying intently to hold back his voice for reasons that probably only made sense to him in the current situation. Marceline laughed under her breath and took one of his hands, startling him, and guided it to pull the thin straps of her top down her shoulders. “I’m serious Finn, I don’t mind. Let’s just roll with this and see where it takes us.” She whispered into his ear before hooking his finger into the front of her shirt. It took him a second to accept the hint before he pulled down, freeing her shapely breasts to the crowd around them. Not that anyone nearby was paying them any mind, except perhaps a passing bear-man who was lightly stroking himself before passing by and possibly the bartender, although she seemed distracted by something going on underneath the bar she stood behind.

After a moment Finn pulled Marceline into a kiss, his desire finally surpassing his nervousness.His hands traveled her body, running up and down her back, caressing her breasts, and sliding up her skirt to hold tight to her buns.

Marceline broke all points of contact with the human suddenly, making Finn whimper in expectation. She flashed him a wicked grin before sliding down to her knees in front of him. With one arm wrapped around his waist, Marceline began to leave a trail of kisses up Finn's thigh, meeting his pelvis, and then coming back around and up his length. At the final kiss at the tip of his shaft, her lips parted and the vampire queen took him into her mouth.

Finn's breath hitched at the sudden wave of pleasure. He watched intently as Marceline's lips bobbed on his cock, he relished the sensation of her tongue caressing him and the slight scraping of the very edge of her fangs against his shaft. She parted her hands from his waist, trailing it down her body while he watched her hand continue its journey, taking a moment to caress her own breast, until it came to rest between her own legs where she began rubbing herself beneath the hem of her short skirt.

Marceline let out a moan, the vibrations causing Finn to echo her. His hands intertwined with her long silky hair, running the strands through his fingers.

He still couldn’t believe she was doing this. He had always fantasized about her doing this, especially after that day he saw her in the shower. But he had never believed she would have even considered touching him, much less this. Every lick of his shaft by her serpentine tongue sent electricity up his body. Every time her mouth slid down his length, he couldn’t help but shudder at the dream like sensation of her soft lips.

Finn’s body tensed. He could feel a pressure building within him. He was getting close to release, and judging by Marceline’s increased pace, she could tell. His breathing picked up and his thoughts dissolved into butter.

“Marcy,” Her name spilled from his lips. He could see her red eyes move up to meet his without pausing for an instant as she continued to work his dick. As the pressure continued to build and he came closer to his release, he impulsively asked, “I was wondering if after this was over, we- we could maybe go out to see a movie or something later? Just the two of us?”

Marceline paused for a moment, letting the building pressure begin to subside before she slid him out of her mouth with a soft “pop”. “Seriously?” She asked Finn in her best incredulous tone, “Did you seriously wait until I had your cock down my throat to ask me on a _date_?”

Finn could feel his flush grow deeper as he stammered, “I- I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. I was just caught up in the moment, and I’ve always sort of liked you so I felt like...”

Marceline placed a single wet finger against Finn’s lips to silence him. She leaned in close to his ear and spoke so he could hear her purr over the thrum of the club’s music. “Finn, I would love to.” She smiled at his bewildered expression as she lightly pumped him with her free hand. She kissed him as softly as she could before saying, “I would love to be your girlfriend.”

“But first,” She giggled and rose up off the ground. She pulled her legs up so she floated at eye level with Finn. She rested her chin on her hand with her elbow on her knee and spread her legs outward. Showing off the soaked through black lace thong under her skirt. “Before that date, we are going to enjoy ourselves here.” She hooked a thumb through her thong and slid it off and stuffed it into the hero’s shirt pocket. She winked “You can keep that.” She floated closer and straddled him. “Sure it might be a bit backwards, but before we go on that date, I am going to give you a gift that many guys and gals across Ooo would kill for.”

She floated down into position, “Are you ready?” She asked. Finn just nodded vigorously and almost instinctively bucked his hips to press the tip of his dick against the vampire queen’s ready slit, making her gasp in surprise. “Oh so impatient.” she purred before lowering her hips, slowly sliding the human’s cock into her inch by inch.

It suddenly occurred to her that she might be the only non-human woman to fuck a human in over a century.

She let out a breath and took a moment to get used to how he filled her. Finn was staring at her wide-eyed, trying to take in every last detail of her expression. The thrum of the music seemed to reverberate through Finn’s body and into Marceline, whether it be through the hammering of his heart, his shuddering excited breaths, or the expectant throbbing of his cock inside her. She wrapped her hands around the young hero’s shoulders and began grinding her hips into his, sending waves of heat through his body and prompting a groan from his lips.

Finn pulled Marceline closer to him, their foreheads making contact as she began riding him in earnest. Hishands roamed Marceline’s body, taking in every curve and helping to push her down onto him with more force every time she thrust herself onto him. The leftover pressure from when she was sucking on him was building again, he could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer, and so could she.

“Go ahead Finn.” She gasped, pushing herself onto him even harder, still keeping in time with the bass of the music around them. “I can tell you want to. Go ahead and fill me up.” She could see him about to protest and cut him off, “Remember, I’m undead. You couldn’t knock me up if you wanted to. Now hurry up and cum inside me already.” She punctuated that last sentence with a few rough thrusts against him with each word.

It didn’t take long before Finn couldn’t hold it anymore. He grabbed Marceline’s ass and pulled her into him as hard as he could and unleashed his load inside her. She continued to ride him as he kept letting out spurts of hot cum inside her. Droplets started to leak out of her as she kept grinding into him, headless of how he struggled to catch his breath.

Marceline slowed to a stop, panting. Finn’s eyes were unfocused, momentarily lost in the aftereffects of his orgasm. “Not about to pass out on me are you?” She teased. Finn shook his head, still too breathless to speak. “Good, I’m going to let you take a minute to breathe, and we’ll continue if you’re up for it. But for now, let’s enjoy the show.” She smiled at him and he nodded.

Marceline lifted herself off of Finn’s cock, a slight trickle of his love juices dripping out of her as she took a seat next to him again.

A soft hand settled onto Marceline’s shoulder, she turned to see a green skinned girl with leafy hair and antlers wearing only a black domino mask beside her. She smiled at both of them and offered Finn a small wave as Finn’s eyes widened in recognition.

“I’m not going to deny you two your fun together, but do you mind if I clean up for you?” She licked her lips and eyed the both of them.

They both nodded, prompting the green woman to drop to her knees at Marceline’s feet. She lifted up Marceline’s skirt and began deftly lapping up any trace of Finn’s cum from between her legs. Marceline grabbed a horn and moaned as the wood nymph’s tongue expertly slid into her damp folds to scoop out as much of Finn’s essence as she could reach. Once she had deemed her job done, she gave a quick kiss to the vampire’s clit before sliding over to place herself in front of Finn. She wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his length. Her fingers wrapped around and tugged gently on his balls as she ran her tongue up his shaft, coaxing his member back to its full length. She smiled very knowingly at Finn and grabbed both of his hands to place them on her horns before plunging his cock down her throat. She let Finn set the pace she “cleaned” him. Finn groaned as she greedily slurped up every last trace of Finn and Marceline’s previous actions. She gave his bottom a quick double pat and he slid her off of him.

“No point if I make you make a mess again is there? That’s her job.” The wood nymph purred as she motioned towards Marceline before starting to walk away, giving finn’s shoulder a quick pat as she left. “I’ll see you later Finnie.”

“Damn she was good.” Marceline said, eyeing the girl’s tight green bottom as she sauntered off towards a group of green skinned dancers who were busy grinding into each other and constantly swapping partners. “I take it you two know each other?” She looked over at Finn to see him already standing. He lifted her up from her seat and kissed her deeply, pushing her into the bar. “Someone’s gotten confident. Did another friend sucking you off get you all riled up?” She teased, her hand caressing his throbbing cock.

Finn kissed her again and grabbed her ass tight. She moaned into his lips and clawed at his back causing Finn to hiss out a breath before returning the favor by biting at the twin scars on her neck. White fire coursed through her body as he attempted to mark her, she screamed into the crowd, her voice lost in the matching screams and moans coming from across the room. Her legs fell out from under her, momentarily having forgotten how to hover as she collapsed into the bar behind her. Finn pulled off of her and grinned, watching her try to get her feet back under her. Before she could get her balance however, Finn swung his arms under her and lifted her up and turned her over to face the bar, pushing her down onto the bar, pressing her bare breasts into the cold wood.

Finn really seemed to be adapting to the situation pretty well, his previous nervousness was almost forgotten. She could feel him behind her squeezing her cheeks and teasing her sensitive button, he started to set his cock into position but stopped to lean forward and kiss her cheek. His lips hadn’t left her face by the time his head slipped into her. Marceline gasped as the human cock thrust into her, shockwaves of pleasure filled her mind with every deep thrust he made, his rhythm syncing to the pulse of the club music around them. Marceline couldn’t understand it, now that the nervousness had died down, he was like an entirely different person. He was ravishing her so much harder than she had expected when she offered herself to him, and he was filling her so very perfectly.

Marceline’s cried out, her voice mingling with the various screams, moans, and shouts coming from every corner of the room. She could see they were being watched by the couple that was still grinding into each other a few seats down and she couldn’t help but smile at them as Finn continued to rock his body into her without a care in the world.

“Ca-can I- get you an- anything?” the bartender stuttered to a man who approached the bar near them. She was holding onto the edge of the bar and trying not to move, her orange furred face tinged with red. From where marceline was lying over it, she could see that there was a young fish-human hiding underneath the bartender’s skirt, well out of sight of the man who was ordering a drink. Her observations were cut short as Finn surprised her with a sharp slap to her rear end which left her quivering. How did the hero seem to know all the right ways to tease her? He couldn’t be that experienced, or did he just know her that well?

The vampire queen’s walls began to tighten around Finn, she was approaching her limit. Her legs left the ground as she used her flight to hold herself up and wrap her legs around his waist, she pulled him in tight and began rocking herself back to match his tempo. The human’s fingers were digging into her waist and shoulders, he was approaching his limit as well. He drove a few thrusts into her with as much force as he could muster, almost making Marceline feel like she was about to be flung over the bar but finally driving her over the edge. Every muscle within her spasmed with the release of a flood of pleasure, tightening and trembling over every inch of his length. He tried to continue and let her ride out her orgasm, but the sensation of her trembling over him was too much, his own body hit its limit and began releasing thick streams deep within her. Marceline’s voice cried out in an almost musical scream of pleasure as she felt the human fill her with his seed. She was almost convinced he was a virgin when they came here, but now as he came within her, she couldn’t help but think he was one of the best lovers she had been with in decades.

Finn started to collapse over her on the bar. They both sat there, still joined as they collectively tried to catch their bearings. When they finally separated Finn kissed her again, and Marceline leaned heavily into it. She was a bit glad she had impulsively agreed to that date earlier, especially as she saw the way he focused on her and her alone, even in a room where so many naked bodies literally were calling out for his attention. They both decided to finish the drinks they had left beside them on the bar and rest a bit before they headed back to the treehouse. The vampire queen straightened out her skirt and pulled her tank-top up and carried Finn home in her regular form. Finn riding piggyback with his arms wrapped around her shoulders, one hand holding a boob, his erection poking into her back, and her panties still in his pocket.

“So what was that you were saying about your twenty-first birthday again?” Marceline asked as they flew.

“Best birthday ever!” Finn laughed.

 


End file.
